A successful approach to training in Molecular and Cellular Immunology with an orientation to problems of the Eye has been developed, and continued support for 7 pre doctoral and 3 post doctoral fellows in this program is requested. The Immunology Graduate training doctoral program at Penn is currently regarded as one of the most well developed and strongest in the country. Integration of eye-related presentations and course work directly into the curricula of the Graduate Program has allowed increased exposure of eye-related issues to all young Molecular and Cellular Immunologists in the training community. The program consists of 25 highly regarded scientists who provide essential training in basic molecular and cellular immunology while exposing students to basic scientific issues relevant to the eye. The program's success is apparent in the first four years of funding. Two of the trainees have indicated that they will pursue eye-related research. Other indicators are the success rate of pre doctoral and post doctoral fellows in the program to achieve training support, peer reviewed funding and outside positions. The unexpected attraction of the program to induce students to come to Penn, including members of underrepresented groups, reflects its enormous potential.